Disclosed herein are toner compositions suitable for the development of latent electrostatic images. More specifically, disclosed herein are toner compositions containing polyhedral oligomeric silsesquioxanes therein. One embodiment is directed to a toner composition comprising toner particles which comprise (a) a resin having chemically bonded thereto a polyhedral oligomeric silsesquioxane, (b) and an optional colorant. Another embodiment is directed to a process for preparing toner particles which comprises (a) contacting at least one resin and at least one POSS compound having a functional group capable of covalently bonding to the resin in an emulsion; (b) contacting the emulsion with an optional colorant dispersion, an optional wax, and an optional coagulant to form a mixture; (c) aggregating small particles in the mixture to form a plurality of larger aggregates; and (d) coalescing the larger aggregates to form toner particles, wherein the POSS compound reacts with the resin to become covalently bonded thereto during the process. Yet another embodiment is directed to a process for preparing toner particles which comprises (a) contacting at least one resin in an emulsion; (b) contacting the emulsion with an optional colorant dispersion, an optional wax, and an optional coagulant to form a mixture; (c) aggregating small particles in the mixture to form a plurality of larger aggregates; (d) forming a second emulsion by contacting at least one shell resin and at least one POSS compound having a functional group capable of covalently bonding to the shell resin in the emulsion; (e) contacting the larger aggregates with the second emulsion to form a shell over the larger aggregates; and (f) coalescing the larger aggregates to form toner particles, wherein the POSS compound reacts with the resin to become covalently bonded thereto during the process.
The formation and development of images on the surface of photoconductive materials by electrostatic means is well known. The basic electrophotographic imaging process, as taught by C. F. Carlson in U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,691, entails placing a uniform electrostatic charge on a photoconductive insulating layer known as a photoconductor or photoreceptor, exposing the photoreceptor to a light and shadow image to dissipate the charge on the areas of the photoreceptor exposed to the light, and developing the resulting electrostatic latent image by depositing on the image a finely divided electroscopic material known as toner. Toner typically comprises a resin and a colorant. The toner will normally be attracted to those areas of the photoreceptor which retain a charge, thereby forming a toner image corresponding to the electrostatic latent image. This developed image may then be transferred to a substrate such as paper. The transferred image may subsequently be permanently affixed to the substrate by heat, pressure, a combination of heat and pressure, or other suitable fixing means such as solvent or overcoating treatment.
Another known process for forming electrostatic images is ionography. In ionographic imaging processes, a latent image is formed on a dielectric image receptor or electroreceptor by ion or electron deposition, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,556, U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,419, U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,084, U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,584, U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,171, U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,371, U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,515, U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,363, U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,424, U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,163, U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,604, U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,214, U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,549, U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,556, U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,257, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,093, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference. Generally, the process entails application of charge in an image pattern with an ionographic or electron beam writing head to a dielectric receiver that retains the charged image. The image is subsequently developed with a developer capable of developing charge images.
Many methods are known for applying the electroscopic particles to the electrostatic latent image to be developed. One development method, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,552, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, is known as cascade development. Another technique for developing electrostatic images is the magnetic brush process, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,063. This method entails the carrying of a developer material containing toner and magnetic carrier particles by a magnet. The magnetic field of the magnet causes alignment of the magnetic carriers in a brushlike configuration, and this “magnetic brush” is brought into contact with the electrostatic image bearing surface of the photoreceptor. The toner particles are drawn from the brush to the electrostatic image by electrostatic attraction to the undischarged areas of the photoreceptor, and development of the image results. Other techniques, such as touchdown development, powder cloud development, and jumping development are known to be suitable for developing electrostatic latent images.
Powder development systems normally fall into two classes: two component, in which the developer material comprises magnetic carrier granules having toner particles adhering triboelectrically thereto, and single component, which typically uses toner only. Toner particles are attracted to the latent image, forming a toner powder image. The operating latitude of a powder xerographic development system is determined to a great degree by the ease with which toner particles are supplied to an electrostatic image. Placing charge on the particles, to enable movement and imagewise development via electric fields, is most often accomplished with triboelectricity.
Numerous processes are within the purview of those skilled in the art for the preparation of toners. Emulsion aggregation (EA) is one such method. Emulsion aggregation toners can be used in forming print and/or xerographic images. Emulsion aggregation techniques can entail the formation of an emulsion latex of the resin particles by heating the resin, using emulsion polymerization, as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,943, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference. Other examples of emulsion/aggregation/coalescing processes for the preparation of toners are illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,278,020, 5,290,654, 5,302,486, 5,308,734, 5,344,738, 5,346,797, 5,348,832, 5,364,729, 5,366,841, 5,370,963, 5,403,693, 5,405,728, 5,418,108, 5,496,676, 5,501,935, 5,527,658, 5,585,215, 5,650,255, 5,650,256, 5,723,253, 5,744,520, 5,763,133, 5,766,818, 5,747,215, 5,804,349, 5,827,633, 5,840,462, 5,853,944, 5,869,215, 5,863,698; 5,902,710; 5,910,387; 5,916,725; 5,919,595; 5,925,488, 5,977,210, 5,994,020, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/01017989, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference.
Polyester EA ultra low melt (ULM) toners have been prepared utilizing amorphous and crystalline polyester resins as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Patent Publication 2008/0153027, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference.
Two exemplary emulsion aggregation toners include acrylate based toners, such as those based on styrene acrylate toner particles as illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,967, and polyester toner particles, as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,725, U.S. Patent Publication 2008/0090163, and U.S. Patent Publication 2008/0107989, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference.
While known compositions and processes are suitable for their intended purposes, a need remains for improved toner compositions. In addition, a need remains for toners with improved charging performance, particularly in A-zone. Further, a need remains for toners with improved relative humidity insensitivity. Additionally, a need remains for toners with more hydrophobic surface characteristics. There is also a need for toners with lowered surface energy on the particle surfaces. In addition, there is a need for toners with improved flow properties. Further, there is a need for toners with reduced particle-to-particle cohesion. Additionally, there is a need for toners that exhibit reduced blocking, particularly when ambient temperatures rise. A need also remains for toners that exhibit these advantages as the toner ages. In addition, a need remains for toners having chemically bonded thereto new surface additives, thereby enabling these advantages.